I'll Hold On
by GeishaDreams
Summary: Returning home, White suddenly remembers a promise she made to N.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this little fic.

This was a little idea that popped into my head after I finished the main story in the game.

* * *

White's eyes slowly opened as they adjusted her vision. A heavy feeling settled upon her head, and she wondered how long she had been sleeping. A peek through her window indicated that the sun was on its way to set. Flipping the light switch on, White moved over to her closet retrieving a change of clothes. She'd remembered that the moment she got home, White briefly spoke to her mother before heading upstairs to her room, and collapsing on her bed from exhaustion. Being home, White looked foward to a decent shower.

The hot water almost lulled White back to sleep every so often forcing her to jerk awake whenever her head hit the wall. It made White a tad bit surprised to see how exhausted she really was. White wondered if this was perhaps a side effect of training at Victory Road. The place was practically a second home for White during the recent times. Every so often, she'd encounter Cheren in the area. The encounters quickly led to numerous pokemon battles that White could no longer keep track of.

White dressed after showering, briefly glancing at her slight blood shot eyes through the mirror. Cheren had asked her why she was suddenly pushing herself when it came to her training, but White refused to tell him. The simple words, 'I just have to' were hardly enough for him to leave White alone before she yelled at him.

Making her way downstairs, White was greeted by her mother's smile. White smiled back, but she could tell her mother still noticed her tired expression.

"Sweetie, are you sure you've rested enough?" she asked.

"I doubt it, but I thought I should move around," White replied.

"I've got dinner going on the stove right now, so it'll be a while before it's done," she said.

"I'm so looking foward to it," White said, another tired smile gracing her lips.

White watched as her mom reached for the remote and changed the channel on the tv. White adjusted her body on the couch a bit while staring at the tv. It wasn't long before her eye lids began to feel heavy again. Before she knew it, White had drifted off to sleep.

White's entire vision was blurred, but she could see she was in a huge room standing in front of someone. A voice reverberated deep in her mind. He had told White that he believed in her dreams, and that he was certain she would be able to defeat the current champion. Seeing him suddenly depart jolted White awake.

Her gasp startled your mother. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Sorry," White uttered, staring at her wide eyed.

"It's okay. That must've been a horrible dream," she continued, patting her head.

White shifted away from her. "No. It wasn't."

"Well then?"

"I'm sorry, mom, but I have to go," White said.

She bolted upstairs towards her room without letting her mother question her further. Even in her own home, White was still reminded of N's words to her. White couldn't fathom the idea of resting so comfortably without fulfilling the promise she had made to him. An unspoken promise, of course, but White was determined to carry it out. Deep down, she believed it would make her feel closer to him. A strong desire inside of her wanted to feel closer to him, and White wasn't about to let that go.

"White! Is everything alright?", her mother shouted from downstairs.

White shot a small glance at the door as she redressed herself to head out. Grabbing her bag, she headed back downstairs. When her mother saw her bag, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop White. She smiled brightly at her daughter.

"Do your best!" she exclaimed.

White smiled back and headed out the door. Before heading out to Route 1, she glanced up feeling the cool autumn breeze blow gently. White inhaled deeply knowing that her mind was already set.

_I'll hold on to that promise, N_, White thought setting out towards her new destination.


End file.
